The Moestones: An Unusual Discovery
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: A trainer and a professor makes an unsettling discovery about the potential of Pokemon. Now, they must make sure this knowledge isn't abused, and that this new evolution doesn't change the world for the worst. This is a story with Moemon, also known as gijinkas. Rated M for future Lemons. New region with pokemon from all six generation. Human/Moemon, possibly more.
1. Picking Up a Package 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nor does anyone one person own Moemon or Gijinka being the memetic mess those are. This story is an attempt to relaunch this genre of Moemon fanfiction as something new.**

**This story does not take place in a cannon region but will have its own region along with its own "team." It does, however, take place in the same Pokémon world as per the games.**

**It's a world of only humans and "pure" Pokémon for now, but that's going to all change.**

* * *

It was two days until I get to choose my first Pokémon. I was nearly 16 as the age you were allowed to train Pokémon was 15 and a half. The Cascade region didn't have any traditional starters. The Sunken was already returned 3 times, and I didn't look forward to Tentacool either. For a couple of years, they didn't even have fire types and had Ralts instead. I still felt excited, although I would have to show up early in case there was an actually good choice.

"Luke, a couple of friends of yours are at the door," My mom yelled from downstairs.

I didn't plan on meeting any of my friends today, but I went downstairs quickly to see who it was. It wasn't my friends like my mom assumed, but some girl and boy I knew from school. The girl's name was Christy, and she was okay looking, although she had a nice body. I didn't remember the boy's name and I don't remember the two ever hanging out in the same group.

"What is it?" I asked

"Professor Maple asked us to come over to the lab. I think she's letting us get Pokémon early," said Christy said.

"Really! Okay, I'll be ready in a couple minutes," I said.

"Well then, we'll be at the lab," she replied.

Darn it, there was going to be no way to get to the lab before they do.

By the time I got to the lab, the two were sitting looking board. Then Professor Maple said, "Finally, everyone's here. Yes, as you expect, I do have some Pokémon for you but you need to run some errands for me."

"Do we run the errands before or after we get the Pokémon?" the boy asked.

"You get the Pokémon first, Mathew. They are special Pokémon from the Kalos region. I decided that my three best freshmen environmental science students should get them."

"I didn't know I scored that well in your class professor. Aren't we missing a couple of smarter kids?" I asked.

"Quite a few of them skipped out of some assignments at the last minute. You three are the ones with the highest grades, but enough of that, it's time you meet the three Pokémon."

Professor Maple took out three Pokéballs out of her desk. She shoved a bunch of papers to the side her desk and threw a Pokéball onto the desk. A bright light emerged and took the shape of a frog; a blue frog with what looked like a foamy beard.

This is Froaky. He's our water type, as you can guess.

Christy then said, "He's sort of cute. I was actually aiming for Horsea because my sister had one, but I'm not sure I want a water Pokémon."

"Okay," said the professor, "then let's move on to the grass starter."

Another Pokémon materialized on the desk. It was a furry creature unlike most grass types. It stood on two feet it jump smiled and waved at all would-be trainers.

"This one's quite the excitable one."

"It's cute," Christy said.

"I'm not sure I want a grass type. How about the next one? Is there an actual fire type this year?" I asked.

"Yes, these are the Kalos region starters so, yes there is a fire type. Let me introduce you to…" she opened the last Pokéball, "to Fennikin the Fiery Fox."

Christy and Matt rushed over to swoon and the newly materialized Pokémon. Fennikin backed up startled a bit but she stood her ground.

"It's so cool. It's looks better than Vulpix, and will probably be much stronger," said Luke.

"It's so pretty. I want it too," said Christy.

I moved closer to get a good look. It seemed comfortable enough around people and it did look cool like it had a soft glow to it. The other Pokémon were noticing that Fennikin was getting all the attention. I think I mind up my mind anyways.

"I choose Chespin," I said.

Chepsin reacted to that and jumped off the table, and on ran up to me. It hugged my leg.

"Congratulations, you're now a trainer," said Professor Maple giving me the Pokéball and some Pokegear.

"Great! I just need to name him. He looks happy and easy going," I said, "But he should have a name of a champion. A good name can change everything. I'm going to name him Alexander. That's a strong name."

Alexander jumped off my leg and looked up at me.

"Alexander, do you think you can respond to that name," I asked him.

He turned his head, still looking at me.

"Well, maybe Alex for short," I said.

"Hey, Luke!" shouted Matt, "Christy said I could have Fennikin. We should try out them out in a battle!"

"Not yet," Said Professor Maple, "I need you to do those things for me as soon as possible."

"Not even one battle?" Matt complained.

"You all need to have you Pokémon in top fighting shape because of the wild Pokémon on your way. First, Matt and Christy, I need you two to go to Timber City to pick up various supplies, including vaccinations and other medical supplies. After that, I should be able to heal your Pokémon here. Luke, I need you to go to North Port city, to pick up a package that was sent to the wrong location. North Port City is close enough so that you may be able to get back to the Lab at around 7 PM. I will be here until 8 PM tonight.

It was just my luck that the girl would go with the other guy. At least I could spend time trainer without being distracted

"What's in the package, Professor?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was asked to examine it and figure it out in case it has something to do with Pokémon," She replied.

"Well, I guess I'll better get moving then," I said, "Come Alexander!"

Alexander followed me cheerfully out of the Laboratory doors. I knew right then I would never regret my choice in choosing my first partner.


	2. Picking Up a Package 2

Alexander did a good job following me thought the journey. There were wild Pokémon along this route, although they were supposedly weak in this area.

The first Pokémon was a pachurisu, which I guess would be easy for Alexander to fight.

"Go Alexander!"

I pointed at the Pachurisu since he was already out of his Pokéball. Oddly, it didn't seem to care I was about to attack.

"Use Tackle!" I yell.

It was a bit too excited about my first Pokémon fight, even if it was with a common rodent.

Alexander ran forward, but the Pachurisu ran behind a tree. He tried to follow but it already climbed up the tree. I saw the Pachurisu up the tree sneaking around about to jump on him.

"Alex, above you."

Luckily, Chespins are clearly smart enough to understand some language. He looked up and dodged its attack just in time.

"Attack it. Tackle!"

He landed his hit and knocked Pachurisu out. It was a weak opponent, but Alexander didn't seem to care about that. He really enjoyed victory.

The was a few more battles with wild Pokemon, mostly Rattata and Spearows, that went well. There was a Deerling that my Chespin almost got into a fight without me looking, but I picked him up and ran for it. By the time I got to town, I haven't even returned him to his Pokéball once.

"So were looking for professor Maple's old lab? I honestly don't know my way around this town."

Alexander tilted his head at me.

"Not much for conversation?" I said.

I really needed to find someone a bit more talkative than a Pokémon. The town seemed completely devoid of people at the moment, so I couldn't ever find out where the Pokémon Center. I wandered around town a bit looking for people but no one was anywhere. After walking for what seemed to be at least a kilometer I noticed some people converging into a crowd.

"I want to see Latias," someone from the crowd said and there was a cheer of agreement amongst the crowd.

I could only think of one person who would have a Latias. Sophia is the region's current Champion with a affinity for dragon Pokémon.

A female's voice broke through all the excited chattered.

"It's great to be back in my hometown. As you all know world championship tournament is over, and I came back to the cascade region to stay," she said.

"Is that why you refused the title of World Champion?" someone asked.

It was clear she did win the tournament, and therefor she is the strongest Pokémon trainer in the world. The title wasn't necessary.

"Of course I returned. Many regions are undergoing get struggles right now and our quiet region is not immune to incidence. As I continually fight for justice, I don't want to be off in some foreign land that I do not understand presumptuously trying to solve their problems. I want to protect my homeland making sure it is a glorious example to the rest of the world. We have seen the world change quite a bit recently, for the most part for good, some for worst. I've realize that within every region there are those who rise up against those who do wrong, not through intervention but by the will of the people."

A Latias appeared from a Pokéball and hovered above the cloud. Everyone started cheering, and the dragon looked like she was enjoying all the attention. She flew lower and let some people touch her.

"Was that me or did she sound like she's running for office," someone whispered near me.

"She just patriotic is all," said the girl he was whispering to.

Latias flew near my part of the crowd and everyone tried to reach up; even Alexander tried despite his clear height disadvantage. I bend down and picked him up so that he could have a chance.

Sophia's Latias flew right at my Chespin and he hugged her right in the face. She nuzzled him for a few seconds, as the crowd went "awww." I never realized how pretty a Latias could be until she got closed.

Latias flew onwards and I lowered Chespin.

"Does anyone know where the Pokémon center is?"

A girl turned to me and said, "You won't need one right now. Latias used Wish on your Pokémon. You can watch the scratches go away in a few seconds."

I looked at Alexander and sparkles appeared all over him. He was as good as new before I could assess any damage.

"That's amazing," I said.

"What Pokémon is that anyways?" she asked.

"It's an import, Chespin from Kalos. My name is Luke by the way. Do you know where the Pokémon lab is in this town?

"It's not too far, just down the road. I don't think it's a Pokémon lab anymore though. It's a clinic for people, I think. Also my name is Lacey," she said.

"Well, I think I'll be in town again soon," I said.

"Don't bother, I'll be traveling," Lacey said walking away.

With a small sigh I walked down the road to the place of the ex-lab. The crowd dissipated behind me so I concluded that Sophia left already, likely by flight. I noticed that there were signs for a blood drive which must be the clinic Lacey was talking about.

At the building I saw a male trainer who was shorter than me, but not by much. He appeared to be waiting for someone. As I approach the building, a lady came out of the building to give him a small package.

"One package for Professor Maple, who currently resides in Estuary town," she said, giving him the package.

"What! The professor sent me to pick up the package," I yelled.

The trainer took off running with the package in hand.

"Chespin, return! Could you please call the police? I'm going to chase him," I said.

I took off running after him. He was running towards the forest route that went back to Estuary Town, but I doubted he was going to stay the route. I was actually closing distance on him, but I had to be careful in case he had something plan.

The chase was over rough terrain and involve the passing through of bushes. When the city was out of sight he turned and faced me.

"Turn back now! You're messing with will of Team Angel."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. Then I broke out laughing.

"Team Angel! I don't even know what the worst part of it is," I said cracking up.

"Whatever, you want this package, right? You're going to have go through my Pokémon first," He said sending out a porygon.

"Alexander, I choose you!" I said dramatically.

I pulled out my pokegear to get information on this guy. His name was Stephen and he had three pokemon.

"Alexander, use tackle"

Chespin tackle his opponent and Porygon was knocked backed bruised.

"Shimmers, use Conversion 2!"

The Porygon edges got rough as it transformed.

"Alex use Vine Whip!"

The Porygon was knocked out in an instant.

"It doesn't really get smart until Porygon2, does it? Shimmers, return. Go Purrball!"

A skitty replaced the Porygon.

"Use Vine Whip" I commanded.

"Use Growl," Stephen responsed.

The chepsin out sped the Skitty but the it stayed standing and growled.

"Now use Vine Whip again!"

"Purrball, used pound!"

Alexander just stood there dumbly as the cat Pokémon charged into his stomach.

"Alex, what are you doing?" I yelled.

"Cute Charm," Stephen said, "your Pokémon is infatuated with my Skitty.

"Use vinewhip!"

Alexander understood that time and hit his opponent squarely in the face. He put his hand to his mouth in shock of what he just did.

There were some rustling sounds nearby.

"Curses, what was that?" Stephen said, "Return Purrball! I don't want the cops to get me. Here's your damn package."

He through the package at me and ran away towards an inlet of water. I caught the package just fine, but there was a huge rip in it. The item was still inside.

I turned to face the cop who was rustling the bushes, only to find a Deerling. I tried to see if any police officers were nearby, but I was the only human around. It was just me, my Chespin, and a ripped open package that had something inside.

It reminded me of an evolution stone.

**This fic is probably going to be more episodic than my other major project(as oppose to arcs). There are many parts of the story that are complete blanks such as gym leaders, Team executives, and entire events. I am quite open to ideas. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	3. Discovery 1

**Solrac lll: There are slightly more search results for Pokémon Anthro than there are for Moemon. Moemon in my stories are more diverse than some other Moemon stories, but I will always base them on baseline humans. **

* * *

I took out the stone and looked at it. It didn't seem like any evolution stone I knew. It seemed to be made of a translucent type of mineral, but it surely did look like an evolution stone.

Alexander was looking up at the shiny rock. I knew next to nothing about his species and I doubted this would be the exact method which he would evolve. Since the package was ruined I thought they wouldn't be harm in letting him carry it back. I gave the shiny thing to my Chespin, as he couldn't take his eyes off it.

Then he glowed.

"S***! Professor Maple is going to be pissed."

I watched as the Alexander's form changed. The image grew straight up to near my, height turn humanoid, and the glow disappeared. What I saw made my brain freeze for a solid 5 second.

"Holy.. gaa… girl… You're a girl!" I screeched.

"Yes I'm a girl. Why are you so surprised?" she said, before adding, "Hey, I can talk. Is that why you're surprise? It's why I'm surprise. No, you were surprised before I talked. So you are surprised I'm a girl. It's nice to know that you finally noticed that I happen to be female. Why is it such a big deal? I think it's a bigger deal that I can talk."

She was about a head shorter than me. Her clothes seemed to be mostly like her last form, mostly plantlike but with some brown clothing for sleeves and sock. She was also wearing quite a short pink skirt and had a green hoody with leaves. Her hair was brown, and she still had a tail. Above all else, she was also incredible cute and attractive.

"I mean, you're a girl-girl. With, you know, boobs," I said hesitant at the last word.

I couldn't think how else to put it, since she did have a very nice pair of them.

"Don't you mean breasts. Of course I have breasts, I'm a mammal," grabbing herself oddly at her chest.

She looked down at herself after realizing something was off with her body.

"You mean human girl?" she screamed.

The girl covered her chest with her arms as if she was naked and looked as panicked as I was.

"I don't know if you're human. You still sort of look like a Chespin."

"Well, check your Pokédex. That thing seems to know stuff."

I checked my Pokédex. The readings were a bit odd.

"You're still a Grass-type Chespin that belongs to me according to this, but it can't read any of your other data, like ability and known moves aren't being shown.

"I'm still your Pokémon, then! I really like you, so I'm happy."

She sure did become happy at that statement.

"You like me?" I ask, afterwards realizing it really silly to say. I took her saying that as a girl and not as a Pokémon.

"Well, yeah. That's why I hugged you when we first meant."

"Sorry, I thought you meant something else."

"Oh," she said blushing.

"We have to get back to Professor Maple right away," I said fanatically, returning the girl to the Pokéball, "and come up with a more fitting name than Alexander."

* * *

"Luke! Did you run the entire way?" Professor Maple asked.

"Just on the way back. Something weird happened with the stone. The package was broken and my Chespin touched it," I said breathing hoarsely

The professor's eyes widen.

"So you mean you found out what it was? My colleague thought it was just an evolution stone of a long extinct Pokémon, like Kabutops," the Professor said.

"Yes, it did work like an evolution stone, but it did something weird with Chespin."

"Did she evolve early, or to an undiscovered evolutionary path?"

"Professor, could you close the blinds on the windows?"

"Okay Luke, but you're scaring me a bit. Is someone after you?"

Professor Maple closed the curtains on the window using a button on the wall.

"Alright, come out Alex."

"What the hell? That's a person, no, whaaaa!?"

Professor Maple fell over a chair while walking backwards.

"Professor, are you alright?" I asked running over to her.

"Yes, give me the stone."

I gave the stone to the professor. She examined it while still lying on the ground. She got up and said, "Go to the back room and get any two Pokémon. This stone doesn't look depleted at all; leave your Chespin here so I can examine her."

I did as I was told. The back room had 10 Pokeballs, labeled by species. There were 2 Goldeens, that Sunkren, a Zubat, a Horsea, 2 Bellspouts, a Bunnery, a Ralts, and a Murkrow. I'm so glad I got to be one of the first this year to get a Pokémon. I picked up Horsea and Ralts, and went back to the Professor.

"Professor, I have two of the Pokémon from the back."

"Good, I already examined your Chespin's biometrics. What I discovered is that she went through something quite like an evolution. In fact, there seems to be nothing to indicate that this isn't evolution. She's much stronger than her original form. We also decided that Alex would be a good name for her."

"Plus, she said I am very cute," Alex said.

"So, am I keeping her?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yes, I can't just let he stay cooped up in the lab forever. She needs to get out and grow. I'm curious if she can evolve after this. Please hand over the two Pokémon please. I'm going to expose them to the stone."

Horsea was the first one called out, and the professor exposed her to the stone. At first it looked like nothing was happening, but then Horsea started glowing and turned into a human shape just like Alex. Soon a girl in blue stood where Horsea was.

"Oh, sweet. Am I a Dragon? I didn't think I could talk when I evolved," she said.

"Not yet," Professor Maple said looking at her Pokédex, "you are a water-type, and it reads you as a Horsea. Other information, which requires more precise biometric scans, are not being read. Species information is derived from DNA markers, but I need to perform other tests. Accorder to the Battle Statistics Analyzer, you are stronger.

"But I thought I evolved. I'm obviously…" she looked around at herself, "I look human."

"Horsea, do you recognize me?" Alex said.

"Chespin! I didn't realize it was you. Are we like humans now? Can we still evolve like normal?" Horsea said.

"We do not know if you can still evolve. This sort of evolution still is a mystery. If I had a sun stone, I would be happy to test it on Sunkren," explained Maple, "could you please use Water Gun?"

The blue haired girl shot water out of her mouth.

"Well, I'll call that a good sign," the Professor said.

Then Professor Maple exposed Ralts to the stone, and sure enough she evolved into a shorter girl than the other two.

"I wasn't ready!" she said.

"Is that so?" Maple asked.

"Yes, undo it."

"I'm afraid that no one has ever been able to reverse an evolution."

Ralts then sat on the floor and kept to herself.

"Luke, I would like to keep all of the affected Pokémon at the lab overnight for studying. If you don't mind giving your Chespin's Pokéball…"

"No!" Alex objected, "I don't want to spend another night in the lab. I finally have a trainer so I want to stay with him."

"Yeah, I don't want to let go of my first Pokémon already," I said.

"I need to study her along with the others," Maple said.

"No, I want to go with my master!" Alex said.

Professor Maple sighed, "Well, okay. In some sort of principle, she is your first pokemon, so it would be rude to separate you. Just don't do anything stupid. Luke, have you told your parent you got a Pokémon?"

"No, but what if someone sees her with her tail?" I asked.

"If someone sees her, they'll assume she's human dressed up like a Pokémon, or better yet, keep her in her Pokéball, but don't let people see you using it."

"So people would think we're just friends?" Alex said with a quizzical look.

"Whatever, just get out of the lab before I change my mind," Maple said.

"Can I go too?" Horsea asked.

"No!"

I grabbed Alex's hand and walked her out of the lab. It was late so I went home. My parent would be home so I used the Pokéball to sneak her into my room. I instructed her to be quiet beforehand, but I was unsure if she even knew how to be quiet.

"So this is my room. I have a game system, a handheld system, and a laptop. I can show you how to use them."

Alex didn't say a word.

"Alex, you can talk softly. Just make sure my parents don't hear"

"I'm quite tired anyways. Can I use your bed? I've never slept in one before," she whispers.

"But I have to sleep in it."

"Just return me to the Pokéball when I fall asleep"

My cell phone rang.

"Hello, Luke speaking. Who is this?"

"Whatever you do, DO NOT HAVE SEX WITH HER!" Maple's voice said.

"Yes I know! That would be stupid, and weird."

"Alright, I just need to say that. Can't be too careful. See me at the lab tomorrow."

She hung up. Alex managed to get under the covers but she entered in a way so that only her feet were showing.

"Alex, that's not how you sleep in a bed."

"But I kept it so neat."

"You're supposed to have your head on the pillow and your feet where your head is right now."

"But I'll ruin the blankets if I move anymore."

"I'll make it neat, don't worry."

She turned in bed until her face show. I adjusted the covers and tucked her in.

"Good night Alex."

"Yes?"

"Sweet dreams"

"Maybe."

I finally realized she didn't know the proper responses. I decided to just leave her to let her fall asleep.


	4. Discovery 2

**Solrac lll: Moemon isn't even a level of anthropomorphicization, and EoS is hardly the originator. EoS stories are quite similar in concept to Pokegirls but is based off of a romhack called Moemon. My own stories are based more off the hack, and are not an offshoot of EoS's stories. Try Biohazards's Moemon story for more animalistic Moemon.**

I didn't want to wake up, as it was too warm and comfortable holding her in my arm.

I jumped out of bed with my heart beating with out of control.

"Chespin! Alex! Why are you in my bed?"

"You fell asleep before I did. You fell asleep on the bed, but you weren't sleeping right since you weren't under the covers, so I got you in bed with me. You were comfortable so I snuggled up and hugged you."

I looked down at what I was wearing: Pajamas. The night was coming back to me. I got ready for bed but since Alex was still awake. I asked her to move over in bed…

"Never mind, I was my fault "

"Your fault? I don't understand. Did something wrong happen?"

"Yeah, it's improper boys and girls to be in bed together."

"But it was so nice. Do you think the rules might be different for us because I'm your Pokémon?"

"I don't think there are actually any rules for the two of us."

"That's good," she said sitting up in bed. She had carelessly put her legs apart and had her panties visible. Her panties were aqua blue and pink with white lacings. She pushed her skirt down blocking the view.

"What are you looking at?" she said frantically.

"Um, nothing." I lied.

"You were looking up my skirt at my underwear!"

"Well, you were the one having it showing."

My parents must have left, or I would already be busted.

"Alex, let's get out of here and see the Professor. She'll be able to answer most of our question."

Alex was recalled to her Pokéball just in case my parents were still around. I let her out about halfway to the laboratory.

"Wow, I'm not used to seeing everything like this?" She said looking at nearby trees

"Do you mean your vision is better?"

"Not exactly, I just mean that there are so many. I never really notice that there more than just a lot. There's lots of stuff, of everything. I probably sound stupid, don't I?

"Nah, you're just trying to adjust to a new perspective."

We about to reached the lab when I ran into someone. My heart stopped.

"Breanne!"

"Hey Luke!," She said.

It was my crush Breanne. She was a year older, and quite the overachiever in school. She part of a few clubs, one of them being the cooking club, which I joined to meet her. She quit that club, and I never really gotten to talk to her.

"Hi. Do you have business in the lab today?" I asked.

"Yes, but Professor Maple said she was busy today and wouldn't open the lab doors. Is this your girlfriend?" Brea said.

"No," I nearly yelled, "This is Alex. She's just helping me with a task for Professor Maple."

"Hi!" Alex said.

"Oh, you're very cute. You're a Chespin, right?" Brea asked

"No, I'm a human!" she responded.

"Huh?" Breanne responded.

There was a pause. Alex had clearly figure out she messed up by the look on her face.

"Alex, you've been caught. Your human disguise needs some work," I said.

"Yeah, it's was the freckles that gave me away isn't it," she added.

Alex was inexperienced in this world as a normal person, but she is still somewhat clever. I also didn't know even realized she had freckles until she mentioned them.

"Well, I have to take care of some Pokémon at the Estuary," Brea said, "I hope the Professor will treat you better."

The Professor, of course, ended up letting me in. I could tell she hadn't slept tonight. She smelt of coffee and had red eyes. However, she looked ready to give me answers.

"Alright, I see Chespin looks fine. I would like to put her through a scanning tunnel," the Professor Said.

"Oooooh, I remember that thing. Hey I think I can turn it on myself this time," She said running over to the machine.

"So Professor," I was about to ask her something, but then I realized that didn't have any ideas coherent enough to from a question.

"That stone I had you pick up yesterday was something called a Moestone. It's is one out of six. We found them in a burial site. We only located four at the site. The site had a plate like objects with six indentations, five of them oval shaped like the Moestones we found, and one with a concentric pattern."

"So there's a special stone. Do you know what it does," I asked.

"Not a clue. We don't even have the thing. It was yesterday when someone actually gave first a stone to a Pokémon, as far as I confirmed so far. I have been studying Horsea and Ralts. They have been most helpful.

"One of the first things I tested was the ability to do attacks. Ralts retain her psychic powers, which actually increased upon evolution. Also, Horsea had an improvement in her water attacks and the potency of her smoke screen. Horsea can also breathe underwater, despite her near human appearance. Much of the anatomy of their original form stayed. This is most evident with Horsea who retain fin like structures on her back and lower arms. They also have some removable clothing left over from the evolution. Both Ralts and Horsea were wearing mostly white undergarments underneath their other clothes. Chespin might be a different story with her plantlike top seemingly attached in the back.

"I also found some characteristics that no Pokémon has. For example, their reproductive systems look near identical to humans. Their DNA differences indicate that humans cannot reproduce with them. I have not looked at your Chespin's DNA and conformed that it's also true for her as well."

"I wasn't considering that!" I said.

"Quiet, I'm just covering my bases. I also came up with a Pokédex upgrade for these evolutions. It comes with some encryption so our secret won't be hacked. Please hand over your Pokegear.

Professor took the Pokegear over to her desktop and connected with a cable. Then she went over to the machine Alex was lying in and started pushing buttons.

"Alex, you only started a feedback test. Here's the real scan."

Then she went back and retrieved the Pokegear.

"Here's the Pokédex upgrade. You should check Alex's stats now.

**Pokémon:** Chespin (Moe)

**Name:** Alex

**Type**: Grass

**Sex:** Female

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Green

**Nature**: Curious

**Ability**: Overgrowth

**Height**: 4' 11"

**Weight**: 99 lbs.

**Breast** **Size**: 30D

**Attacks**:

"Um, Professor, was it really necessary to have breast size listed here?" I asked.

"Like I expect a teenage boy and his pet to know anything about shopping for women's underwear, half the women I know don't even know anything about shopping for women's underwear. That reminds me; I have a few gift cards for clothing stores lying around somewhere. Heck, I might as well give you those lingerie gift cards I have; they might be necessary to get enough clothes for Alex on a trainer's budget."

"I never consider those types of expenses."

"There's also one thing I'll like to check. There's an old friend of my. He's a professor who also was sent a Moestone. He reported nothing about it so far, but he has…" said professor Maple, pausing to search her pockets.

"…sent out wedding invitations. Call me a pessimistic, but knowing him, I don't think he really found a woman to marry him."

She turned on her video phone and made a phone call.

"Call Richard, apply encryption protocols."

After a few minute, a middle aged man appeared on the screen.

"Rebecca, how are you? I trust you have my invitation."

"Unfortunately, I'm busy Richard. However, I would like to discuss your fiancé," She said holding up the Moestone.

"What's the meaning of this?" he said quite offensively.

"I was just wondering which one of your Pokémon you exposed it to. This is an encrypted channel, so we won't be overheard."

"Okay, you caught me. It was my Lapris."

"I forgot about your Lapis. May I see pictures of the bride?

"I'm curious about who you applied the stone to so far."

"I evolved a Horsea and a Ralts. I don't plan on marrying either of them. A Chespin was exposed accidentally."

An image of the so-call Lapis and the man showed on screen. The woman was taller and had blue hair as well as two very large, slightly sagged breasts. She looked a bit younger than him, but the two looked close.

"I've known her for more than two decades. Lacey is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Nothing will ever change my mind about this."

"I'm truly happy for you. I am curious if you looked up the legality of this. I would hate for this to be a crime."

"Yes, yes, yes. I suppose you were up all night mad-scienctisting away with your discovery. It's quite boring to look up legal definitions. You look dreadful enough as it is. These people are still legally Pokémon; however, the anti-Pokephilia laws do not apply in my case. My marriage may not be legally valid, but my wife and I couldn't care less. Nothing can stop us from living out life together."

"Wait, I don't get it. You said she was legally still a Pokémon, but the Pokephilia laws don't apply. You're either a Pokémon, or you're not," Professor Maple said.

"The law doesn't directly use the term, "Pokephillia." The basis of its illegality is based solely on consent. A Pokémon cannot use written or spoken human language, except in rare cases. None of the exceptions have been brought to a court of law."

"That's a pretty big loophole."

"It's a loophole that never has been used, successfully. It's only true sickos that get busted by those laws. I wonder why you are asking for specifics."

"There are two stones unaccounted for! We need to make sure this doesn't leak out in the meantime," Professor Maple said suddenly.

"Those stones are probably long gone from history. I'm a bit concern about the three Pokémon who you have with you. I suggest you don't evolve any more Pokémon. It's a questionable ethics to begin with."

"Richard, did anyone figured out the usage of these stone? We know of the Greenwall Corporation and the Roshan University Archeology department."

"Hopefully, they'll think it's an evolution stone for an extinct Pokémon or some kind of"

"Someone is after these stones!" Professor Maple interrupted.

"Surely not. Well, that's not evidence of anything. They just might have thought it was a priceless artifact."

"We cannot assume such a thing. There were two missing stones."

"I suppose you're right. I guess I'll be destroying the stone that was sent to me."

"I suppose that's a wise choice."

"Not the choice you would have made, is it Rebecca? Ethics and science are two different things to you."

The video screen switched off.

"There is no Ethics in ignorance," Maple said below her breath.

"Professor, how will I be able to train up Alex if she's a secret."

"Battle wild Pokémon. You're also going to have to build up a party. I'll let you get a normal Pokémon from the back. Any of those Pokémon will do."

"Do you really think wild Pokémon would be a good match for Alex? I thought she was much stronger now."

"Not around here, they won't be," she pulled me in so none of the Pokémon could hear, "If you have feelings for her and act on them, I'm not going to be there to stop you. Just be smart. If you two do make the decision to have sex, never tell anyone."

The rest of the visit was check-ups on Alex. I chose Murkrow as a normal Pokémon who I could battle in public with, and the Professor gave me some Pokéballs to catch some more.

**Pokémon:** Murkrow

**Name:** Lucy

**Type**: Dark; Flying

**Sex:** Female

**Nature**: Adamant

**Ability**: Super Luck

**Height**: 1' 8"

**Weight**: 4.6 lbs

**Attacks**: Peck, Astonish, Pursuit

"One more thing," Professor Maple said as I was about to walk out the door, "You are the only one with the knowledge of this type of evolution who can move about the region without causing any sort of suspicion. We need to work together to make sure the stones stay secret, and figure out what to do with them."

"Alright, what to you need me to do?" I said.

"You should head to Timber City. It happens to be the closest town with a gym, and a pretty easy one at that. While you're there, visit the Museum of Aboriginal Heritage. One of the Moestones was sent there for study. I would like you to see if they found out what it does."

"Is that all?"

"Well, other than taking care of your Pokémon, that means new clothes for Alex, that's really it. Now go, and call back as soon as you discover something."


	5. Discovery 3

**Biohazards: I think part of the reason my lead characters are bland is because I try too hard to make them realistic. I'm still have to think hard about the characters in this story.**

**Speaking of characters, I don't have a full party planned yet. Does anyone have suggestions?**

* * *

I decided against using the Pokéball to contain Alex. She was visibly amazed by so many things, but her behavior was human enough at a glance.

"Wow, I like being taller. I can even keep up with you easier," she said.

"Taller is a bit of an understatement. You grew to several times your size."

"Wow there's a mountain over there all by itself. There were mountains in Kalos, but most of them were together," Alex said.

Alex was referring to a mountain on the horizon. I was used to seeing it as well as the mountain range in the opposite direction, now blocked by trees.

"there are lots of mountains in the Cascade region. One exploded a few decades ago," I said.

"Will that Mountain explode?"

"No, that one is not volcanic. That's Legendary Mountain. It's one of the most dangerous places in the world because of the wild Pokémon that live there."

Alex started running towards it, not that she'll make.

"Alex, you're going to sink!" I yelled.

Suddenly, Alex's feet sunk into the ground.

"What the hell?" Alex said, "It's nothing but wet mud for miles and miles. It doesn't rain this much."

"You should have stayed on the road. Just make your way back here so we can clean you off."

"Kalos doesn't have these dumb deep mud plains. It's so icky," she said making her way back.

"It's low tide, you're actually below the average water level."

"You mean there's a lake here?"

"It's an inlet of the ocean. Lakes aren't affected by tides."

Alex got back and with mug all over her legs.

"Well, I think we should start training," I said.

"What sort of training? Push-ups, running?" Alex suggested.

"I meant Lucy. I am going to be battling with her, unlike you."

I let the Murkrow out of the Pokéball. She paid no attention to the two people standing near her.

"Lucy, over here," I said, but she slowly walked over to a tree as if it was more interesting.

"What's the problem? Doesn't she know you're her trainer?" Alex said.

"So just doesn't care. Some Pokémon are very hard to deal with."

"Maybe she'll react better to a woman's touch. Lucy, come over here."

Alex walked right at Lucy, and the bird jumped up and pecked Alex in the face.

"Ow! She attacked me!"

"Alex, that was hardly womanly. You ran at her like a child."

"What do you mean like a child? I loved children when I was a normal Chespin."

"But we aren't talking about a Chespin. Dark type Pokémon are the hardest type of Pokémon to train, and they typically hate everyone. That's why there are so few trainers that specialize in dark type Pokémon. I forgot to consider that when choosing her."

"I thought Dragon types were the hardest to train."

"Dragon types are the most physically dangerous, but Dark types are a bit harder to deal with when it comes to respect."

"To bad I'm not your main Pokémon anymore. I wouldn't ignore you like Lucy is right now."

"Hey, it's not like you can train. We got to get you to evolve for Professor Maple. Now get on the ground and start doing those push-ups, for science!" I commanded.

"Yes sir! She said getting on to the ground.

I found it odd being alone with a girl doing push-ups. Even with her bad form I decide it wasn't very becoming for me to just watch, so I got on to the ground opposite of her and showed her how to do it properly.

"Like this, Alex. You need to go lower. Try to synchronize with me."

"Okay, I think I got it. So I just keep going until I evolve?"

"I wish it was that simple."

I heard a squeal of exertion from Alex. I looked at her face, and notice it was all red. Her arms were shaking. We were only at twelve push-ups.

"Okay, you can stop."

Alex collapsed on the ground.

"I hope you don't mind if I continue. Twelve isn't enough for me."

"You do push-ups often?" She asked.

"I don't, but I am a male so I have more upper body strength."

"I had no idea humans had such sexual dimorphism."

"You have a pretty big vocabulary and you don't know that boys are stronger than girls?"

"I've only ever heard professors use that term to talk about Pokémon, not humans."

"You do sound like are smart person a lot, which is a pretty good quality if you want to pass as human," I said.

Lucy then flew down and landed on my head.

"Hey, looks like Lucy does like you," Alex said.

"I'm not sure if this is much of an improvement," I said.

A Bidoof jumped out some bushes. Alex and I jumped back. I grabbed Lucy from off my head.

"Go Lucy, use peck!"

I threw Lucy in front of us. She turned around in midair on flew back on top of my head. The Bidoof ran forward and Alex jump in front and extended a vine.

"Alex, stay out of this," I commanded.

Alex hopped out of the way and Bidoof jumped into my stomach knocking me over. Lucy flew down and pecked furiously at Bidoof. The Bidoof ran off and Lucy pursued it and knocked it out.

I got up and Lucy flew back to my head. I returned her to her Pokéball.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yes, it was just a Bidoof. Working with Lucy is going to be difficult. Even though I won, it would be better if she did something before I got attacked."

"But you didn't have to get hurt. I'm still her to protect you," Alex said.

"Yes, but we have to make sure Lucy knows how to fight properly."

"But it's a bit dangerous. You should capture another Pokémon as soon as possible. We can't trust Lucy," Alex said.

"WELL, THEN YOU WON'T MIND IF I COME ALONG," yelled a voice behind me.

"Horsea?" I said in surprise.


End file.
